The final approach phase of an aircraft is one of the most critical and highest workload of flight phases. When executing a final approach and landing, aircraft pilots have to manage various types of information to make the landing decision and ultimately land the aircraft. During the approach, a split second decision needs to be taken as to whether to continue or discontinue the landing. Wrongly assuming that an automated landing system will land the aircraft automatically can have catastrophic results. Conversely, aborting the approach/landing assuming a degradation of the automated landing system while the aircraft is still capable of performing the desired landing will incur an unnecessary cost to an airline. Existing methods for presenting approach/landing-related information to the flight crew requires a significant amount of the flight crew's attention during a flight phase of high workload and can potentially lead to misinterpretation of the information.
Improvement is desirable.